


Tea.

by P1DGIE



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Workplace, although this has no plot, dark academia?, im gay and bored, martin gives jon tea, nothing bad has happened, really short, set kind of near season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1DGIE/pseuds/P1DGIE
Summary: Martin comes to give Jon some tea.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 10





	Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I haven't written anything for tma before and it was on my silly little brain so I wrote this :O nothing really happens and its very short but I just wanted to do something with it!! if you read this, thank you <33 (i have some bigger fics in the works so look out)

"Jon?"  
John looked up from the statement he'd been analysing. From the clock, he'd been looking at it for hours, but he could've sworn he'd only just picked it up. It was like that sometimes, Jon could try and deny it but he was a bit of a workaholic. Just a bit.

"Oh! Yeah,um,hi Martin? H-how long have you been there?" said Jon, putting the statement away in his drawer so he wouldn't try start looking at it again and forget Martin was there.  
"A while, actually, err.." said Martin, looming over Jon from above. Martin usually wasn't intimidating, unless he wanted to be, but it could be kind of scary being reminded how absolutely tiny Jon was in comparison."I was just,err..,tea! I came to ask if you wanted any tea." said Martin, nodding to himself.

Jon always wanted tea. Sure it annoyed him when Martin interrupted his recordings to ask if he wanted any,(or at least he pretended it did) but, God, Jon really needed something for his throat after recording those damn statements. And it just so happened that Martin made some of the best tea Jon had drank in ,well, forever. And it wasn't just the tea Jon thought was nice.. Martin could actually be quite sweet but Jon wouldn't admit it.

"Sure," said Jon, as he stood up to pretend to get something out of a cabinet. "That'd be nice, thank you."

"Great!" smiled Martin "Great, great, great well I'll, um…go and do that! Okay!". Martin practically ran out of Jons office, leaving in a blur of chorduroy and knitted jumper. Jon managed to hold back a smile, but nearly faltered. Dammit, he was becoming highly unprofessional.

Maybe Jon could make Martin some tea next time.

*


End file.
